1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring the amount of dislocation of cervical vertebrae of the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is already known that the dislocation of the vertebrae (the atlas, the axis etc) from their original positions results in various diseases or in the body being brought into bad physical condition. To prevent such a problem, it is commonly practiced, particularly in the field of chiropractic, to correct the cervical vertebrae.
Lateral dislocation and rotational dislocation are critical in correcting the dislocation of the vertebrae. A so-called Duff method by which the chiropractor examines the dislocation of the vertebrae by touch is known as an existing method of determining the dislocation of the vertebrae. More specifically, the Duff method is a method of detecting the center of the foramen magnum through use of the point of origin of a V-shaped area defined between the profile of the fundus of an occipital bone and the profile of an occipital condyle.
However, it is impossible to numerically express the correct amount of dislocation by the existing method of measuring the amount of dislocation or by the existing method in which the dislocation is examined by touch. Further, the amount of dislocation cannot be measured by the Duff method unless the V-shaped area is clearly seen in an X-ray film.